


Mai has a nightmare

by MissCellophane



Series: The Adventures of Mai Parker-Keener [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, And a little bit of angst, Fluff, Harley is the cool dad, Harley’s 19, M/M, Mai is just a ball of sunshine, Nighmares, Not too much, Peter’s 18, Sharing a Bed, or at least he likes to think he is, or rather not so accidental, peter is a dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 05:27:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17933714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCellophane/pseuds/MissCellophane
Summary: Peter wakes up to someone climbing into his bed.(Part of a series)





	Mai has a nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything! (Except maybe Mai)

"Pe-der. Psst Pe-der."  A soft voice called out.

Peter groaned but didn't wake causing Mai to pout. 

She looked around the darkened room before shrugging and climbing up onto the bed. 

Peter's eyes snapped open as soon as he felt the covers moving "Wha-" He blinked a couple times to adjust to the darkness.

"Mai?" He called out sleepily.

Mai laid down next to him "Sowwy. I had a bad dream." She muttered.

"A bad dream?" Peter curled an arm around her "Do you want to talk about it?" He asked softly.

Mai didn't reply for a long moment "It was about my mommy and daddy." She finally replied with a sniffle.

Peter softened, he could relate a little to well "I'm right here if you need me." He said, tugging her closer into a hug.

He didn't say anything when he felt a growing wet patch on his shirt, merely patted her back gently.

Mai feel asleep a few minutes later. 

"I'm sorry Mai." Peter sighed out. He knew what happened to her parents wasn't his fault but that didn't make it hurt less. She was just four. She didn't deserve this happening to her.

.....

Harley woke up early. He peered into Mai's room on his way to the kitchen before pausing.

She wasn't in there. Harley didn't freak out. He didn't run through the house looking for her. And he definitely didn't melt as soon as he entered Peter's room and saw them curled up together. Okay, That last one was a lie. He totally melted. Right after he took many pictures. 

Peter peeked open an eye at the quiet squeal Harley gave out "s'arley shu'up." He mumbled.

"Sorry." Harley whispered with a gleeful smile "You two are just so adorable."

Peter blinked at him in confusion "What-" Mai shifted in his arms "Oh." He flushed in embarrassment. 

Harley snickered "Yeah. Oh."

"She had a nightmare." Peter informed him.

Harley softened "Oh."

"Are you just gonna keep standing there? It's too early to be awake." 

"It's seven." Harley said with a roll of his eyes.

"On a Saturday. Way too early." Peter huffed quietly.

"Fine. I'll just go back to bed then."

Peter nodded, even as his eyes slid shut again. He snapped them back open as he felt the bed shift.

"Harley-"

"I didn't say I was gonna go back to my bed." Harley replied with a wink. He curled his own arms around both Mai and Peter.

Peter hid a smile "Mmh. As long as you sleep and not bother me."

"Aye, Aye captain." 

Peter snorted softly "Idiot."

"Your idiot." Harley immediately retorted.

Mai groaned in her sleep causing the two to freeze. When she didn't wake up they both breathed out in relief.

"Right, No more talking." Peter whispered. Harley nodded in reply.

Later that morning when Pepper was getting ready for work, Friday told her what happened. She glanced through the door way with a fond smile. 

"Fri, make sure you get some good pictures for me? I'm sure Tony would love to see this." She requested as she turned from the door way, heading to the kitchen for coffee.

"Of course, Mrs.Stark." Friday replied.


End file.
